


Пиздец

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини G — PG-13 (2019) [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Мистическая ебанина
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: У Тони не получилось испугаться, а у Питера не получилось его съесть.





	Пиздец

**Author's Note:**

> Хоррор, который не смог, хентай, который показался.

Тони, конечно, пробовал выяснить, какой именно паук укусил Питера: сам Питер про злополучную экскурсию в Оскорп говорить не любил, и никакие уговоры не помогали вытянуть из него больше чем: «Ну, громадный такой, мистер Старк, черный, мне плохо стало, а он убежал». Исследования, проведенные Беннером, показали, что, действительно, это был паук (кто бы сомневался), причем очень крупный. Остальная информация расшифровке не поддавалась, потому что паук был лабораторный, а мутация Питера и вовсе не имела аналогов. Если честно, чем дольше Питер вертелся рядом с Тони и Мстителями, тем сильнее Тони становилось плевать на классификацию паука из Оскорпа — лишь бы Питер был цел и здоров.

Еще Питер был красив, любознателен, болтлив, очень умен и очень, очень, очень красив. Тони все думал, о том, как здорово они сработались в его мастерской, и как, оказывается, удобно держать при себе смышленого помощника, который не ворчит о том, что Тони опять забыл поспать, а восхищается им, старается всему научиться, помогает… 

В общем, как они пришли к тому, к чему пришли, Тони отлично осознавал. Он, конечно, помнил, сколько лет ему, сколько лет Питеру, все эти условности сложно было проигнорировать, но Тони решил: какого черта? Какого черта, если все, похоже, взаимно, а они прекрасно работают вместе и понимают друг друга с полуслова? У него не было ни тени сомнения в том, что и Питер осознает все условности, которыми их окружил мир. И, так же хорошо, как и Тони, понимает, что они оба красивы, и почему нет?

Тони много лет руководствовался подобной логикой — обычно достаточно было пункта про привлекательность — и ни разу об этом не пожалел. А уж если пункты про ум и взаимопонимание тоже выполнялись, то мало что могло бы заставить Тони остановиться. 

О каких-то высоких чувствах Тони старался не думать. После Пеппер он решил: хватит с меня. В отношении Питера думать о подобном и вовсе казалось опасным. Одно дело просто секс, и другое дело — чувства.

* * *

Питер постучался в пентхаус Тони на базе Мстителей поздно вечером. Он знал, что Тони сегодня не планировал засиживаться в мастерской, и наверняка догадывался, что все равно в это время спать тот не будет. Тони быстро открыл ему: он весь день провел в ожидании этого момента, кожей чувствуя, что сегодня — тот самый вечер. Обычно Тони был не прочь сделать первый шаг, просто подойти и взять то, что он хочет, но в случае с Питером не срабатывало «какого черта?», Питер должен был прийти сам. Тони открыл ему дверь, оглядел его с ног до головы: ничего особенного, привычный, обычный Питер в тонкой футболке, джинсах и пушистых тапочках, в которые ПЯТНИЦА обула всю базу.

Сам Тони тоже был — ничего особенного. Майка, треники, стакан с яблочным соком вместо привычного виски — для антуража. Ничего особенного, просто Тони Старк. Тони усмехнулся про себя.

— Напиваетесь, смотрю, — ухмыльнулся Питер, принюхавшись.

— А то! — Тони залпом допил сок.

Питер был ужасно румяный от смущения, но при этом очень смелый. Он шагнул внутрь, толкнул Тони, одновременно ногой прикрыв дверь, прижался к нему — ртом и всем телом. Он целовался жарко и жадно, и Тони поддался ему, позволил прижать себя к стене, залезть теплыми руками под майку, ощупать живот и грудь, ущипнуть соски, накрыть ладонью шрам от реактора. 

Питер подрыкивал с каждым вздохом, и от этого звука у Тони на загривке собирались мурашки. Было в нем что-то словно бы потустороннее, магическое. Питер раздел его молниеносно, сам змеей выскользнул из одежды, подвел Тони к кровати, исступленно целуя, трогая. Тони отвечал ему, вздрагивал на каждое прикосновение, тянулся за поцелуями, и все было как будто как надо. Тони не помнил.

Он привык не помнить какие-то моменты из прошлого, а сейчас словно не помнил настоящего, текущего. Питер держал его за руку, отводя к кровати, Питер гладил пальцами его шею, внимательно ощупывая сонные артерии, Питер толкнул Тони в грудь, заставляя упасть на кровать, и Тони тут же все забыл, провалившись в странную дрему, в которой только одно было ясно и важно: Питер, невероятно красивый Питер, словно мальчик с картинки, воплощенная мечта Тони, о которой он сам не знал, Питер, который так похож на Тони, и не похож в то же время. 

Тони тянул к нему руки и, кажется, бормотал слова согласия, хотя не слышал вопросов. Он не пил сегодня ничего, кроме кофе и сока, но и об этом тоже оказалось легко забыть: разум даже в дреме старался подобрать простое и лаконичное объяснение всему, что происходило с Тони. Алкоголь — отличный ответ.

Дрема лишь слегка прорвалась, когда шепот Тони словно взрезал резкий, острый звук. Питер нависал над ним, уперевшись руками в кровать, и из-за его спины вдруг, словно уродливые крылья, появились паучьи лапы. Их шероховатая темная поверхность поблескивала в неровном свете луны. Сквозь растрепанную кудрявую челку Питера проросли красные рога с темными усиками-рецепторами на концах.

Тони хотел заорать.

Тони хотел призвать костюм — хотя бы одну перчатку.

Тони очень хотел выпить, не сока, а виски, в самом деле.

Тони не мог пошевелиться, а разум услужливо шепнул: «Ба! Да это же паук йоро».

— Питер? — произнес Тони одними губами, даже не надеясь, что получится.

Питер уставился на Тони пустыми, голодными глазами. Несмотря на мерзкие паучьи лапы, которыми он теперь опирался на кровать, несмотря на рога, он оставался чертовски красивым. Хотя Тони уже ни в чем не был уверен. Ему стоило, пожалуй, испугаться, но бояться Питера не получалось. Даже когда тот жадно облизнулся, и верхняя губа чуть задралась, обнажая острые, нечеловеческие зубы. Никакой вампирской романтики: пасть Питера явно была предназначена не для томных укусов в шею или бедро, а чтобы жрать.

Тони зажмурился, уговаривая себя запаниковать. Выброс адреналина должен притупить паралич, и тогда Тони призовет перчатку и… Дальше он не продумал, но и паники никакой не чувствовал. 

— Пиздец, — наконец сказал Питер, впервые выругавшись при Тони.

— Прошу прощения? — вытаращился на него Тони. Он много чего слышал про себя и от тех, кто над ним вот так нависал в постели, и от мутантов, которых стоило бы бояться. Но «пиздец» он слышал впервые.

— Пиздец, — еще отчетливее повторил Питер и уставился на Тони почти что несчастно.

Тони прислушался к себе. Дрема вместе с параличом медленно уходила, уступая место наливающейся боли в плече. Он скосил глаза и заметил, наконец, крупный кровавый укус — видимо, так яд попал в организм. Тони поглядел на Питера. Тот оставался собой: ни лицо, ни тело, ни, к вящему сожалению Тони, рога и лапы никуда не делись и никак не изменились. Однако с Питера словно бы стекала его неземная красота, оставляя простую, человеческую. Тони тряхнул головой.

— Не могу, — жалобно поделился Питер. С уголка губ у него стекла крупная капля слюны, и он бездумно вытер ее.

— Чего не можешь? — осторожно уточнил Тони.

— Сожрать вас. Не могу и все, — Питер расстроенно уселся на кровать рядом с Тони, аккуратно сложив лапы за спиной. Даже рога его теперь казались какими-то понурыми.

— А ты многих уже сожрал? — поинтересовался Тони, незаметно пробуя пошевелить пальцами.

— Никого, — Питер обнял себя за колени руками. — Вас хотел.

— Мило, — Тони подтянулся на ватных руках и сел рядом с Питером. 

Инстинкты не врали — как бы Питер ни выглядел, для Тони он не опасен. 

— Простите, мистер Старк, — Питер поднял на него извиняющийся взгляд, — если бы я нормально вас съел…

— О, я прощаю, Пит, — Тони лихорадочно пытался припомнить все, что когда-то, еще в студенчестве, читал про пауков йоро: ядовитые, огромные, из Японии. Но было что-то еще, что ускользало от него. — Ты без такой еды умрешь? Это последствия мутации? Как давно они у тебя?

— Не знаю, — пожал Питер плечами и зябко поежился, — я такой с самого начала. Тот паук, он сказал мне, что теперь я Йорогумо и что у всего есть цена. Я тогда ничего не понял, а когда все это появилось, — он махнул одной из лап, — испугался и пошел читать. Там было сказано, что я должен жрать людей.

— И ты решил попробовать? — Тони искренне удивился. Дурацкое какое-то объяснение. 

— Нет. То есть… — Питер покраснел. — Мне очень вас хотелось…

— Сожрать?

— Теперь не знаю, — Питер шмыгнул носом и потянул из-под Тони одеяло.

— Так… — Тони прикрыл глаза. Разум вопил что-то о том, что нужно срочно восполнить нехватку информации, изучить, исследовать, разгадать загадку. Тело просто засыпало — теперь уже обычным, человеческим сном. — ПЯТНИЦА, что известно про этих… Йорогумо?

— Немного, мистер Старк, — охотно отозвалась ПЯТНИЦА. — Источник: японские мифы. Вид: оборотни. Способ охоты: превращаются в красивых женщин и поедают мужчин, попавшихся в их паутину.

— М-м-м, — Тони показал куда-то в воздух оттопыренный большой палец. — К утру накопай побольше информации. А я пока тут с нашей красоткой…

— Мистер Старк, — неуверенно возмутился Питер.

— Ну? — Тони наконец почувствовал, что паралич окончательно ушел. 

Он приподнялся, отобрал у Питера одеяло и уютно закопался под него. Вообще-то рану на плече стоило бы осмотреть, но Тони было лень. Если сейчас этим заниматься, тогда нужно осмотреть и Питера, взять у него пробы яда и слюны, снова взять кровь, быть может, соскоблить пару чешуек с лапок… Нет, не сегодня.

— Ничего, — пробурчал Питер. 

Снова раздался неприятный, острый звук, одновременно похожий на бьющееся стекло и рвущуюся ткань. Питер залез к Тони под одеяло, и никаких рогов и лап у него уже не было.

— Вот и правильно, — одобрил Тони. — А то начал, как будто мы тут порно-хоррор снимаем, а закончил какими-то соплями.

— Я вас все-таки покусаю, — пригрозил Питер, тесно прижимаясь к Тони со спины.

— Утром, — Тони завел руку назад и взъерошил его волосы. — После этого твоего яда так хочется…

— Ага, — Питер тепло выдохнул ему между лопаток, — я знаю, я проверял.

— Пиздец, — вздохнул Тони и окончательно провалился в сон.


End file.
